List of nightclubs
The following is a list of nightclubs from around the world. Please feel free to expand this list UK * AIR, Birmingham, England, owned by, and home to Godskitchen * Cream, Liverpool-based nightclub, noted in techno and trance * The Hacienda, Manchester, United Kingdom, 1982–1997. Home to post punk, early acid house, Madchester and electronic music * Klute, Durham, United Kingdom—Officially voted Europe's worst Nightclub by FHM magazine. * The Limelight, was the name for two different clubs: one in London (1980s–2003), the other in New York (8 November, 1983–late 1990s), home to goth, industrial, noise, and techno. * Miniscule of Sound, London, 1998–current (smallest in world) * The Slimelight, London, United Kingdom, (started in the 1980s). Notable London club, its name was a reference to The Limelight and is a home to industrial, noise, techno and goth music. USA * The Alrosa Villa, Columbus, Ohio, USA 1970s–current, heavy metal music, site of December 8, 2004 shooting rampage that left Dimebag Darrell (of Damageplan and Pantera) and four others (including the shooter) dead. * Beverly Hills Supper Club, Southgate, Kentucky, USA, 1971–1977, elegant dining with light vocal and popular music, burned to the ground on May 28, 1977 killing 165 of more than 2,000 people in attendance. * Black Banana,Philadelphia,USA 1970-1995, premier members only club- responsible for bringing most trends and styles to fruition in Philadlephia. Josh Wink started his career there along with the legendary Vagabond parties * Bondage A Go-Go, San Francisco, 1993-current, claims to be the cities longest running fetish dance party. BaGG features Go-Go dancers and live BDSM play. * Club Universe, San Francisco, trend setting gay nightclub in the late 1990s. * Danceteria, New York * Happy Land Social Club - site of a March 25, 1990, fire that killed 87 in the Bronx, New York City * Lunatarium, Brooklyn, 2001–2004. 18,000 ft² (1,700 m²) warehouse club hosting a variety of events—home to New York's underground art party scene. * Opium Lounge, Columbus, Ohio, USA, site of a January 1, 2006 armed robbery involving controversial football star Maurice Clarett * Paradise Garage, New York, pioneer of garage music * Red, Washington, D.C. 1996-2005 The foundation of the DC/MD/VA underground house scene for nearly a decade. Red was known for its high quality music, booming soundsystem, thick vibes and great people. * The Saint, New York, (September 1980–1986) * Squat Theatre, New York, Rock, Blues & Jazz Club, 1979-1981, 256 West 23rd Street * Studio 54, New York, 1970s–1980s, disco * twentytwenty, 2020 Wilshire blvd Santa Monica California * Warehouse , Chicago, 1977–1980s, Home of house music, credited to resident DJ Frankie Knuckles, the "Godfather of House." * Whisky A Go-Go, Los Angeles, 1963–current * Jackie 60, New York, 1990 - 2000, Pioneered New York's Meat Market, served gay, fetish-dressed, straight, transvestite and poets for a decade. Europe Belgium * Culture Club, Ghent,Belgium, 1997–current France Germany * Tresor, Berlin, 1991-April Greece * MYLOS, Platanias, Chania, Greece, 1992–current (Best in Greece) Spain * Space, Ibiza, home of We love Sunday's at Space. Turkey * Reina, Istanbul, Turkey. Near the shore of Bosphorus with a breathtaking atmosphere and popular djs. Other Americas Argentina * República Cromagnon, Buenos Aires, Argentina, rock music. site of December 30, 2004 blaze which resulted in 194 deaths and 714 injuries Canada * Stereo, Montreal, Canada, continually voted one of the top afterhours nightclubs in the world, incredible sound system, hence "Stereo". * Unity II, Montréal, Asia & Oceania Australia * ARQ, Sydney, Australia Gay nightclub * The Family, Brisbane, Australia, 4 story nightclub in the centre of Brisbane host too some of the world's greatest DJs * onesixone, Melbourne Hong Kong & Macao * Tonnochy Night Club, Wan Chai Hong Kong Island, Hong Kong * Today's World 2000 Night Club, Tsim Sha Tsui East Kowloon, Hong Kong * Club BBoss, Kowloon, Hong Kong * Sala de Dança Fortuna Night Club, Macao * Jai Alai China City Night Club Japan * Ageha, Tokyo, Japan is a large club with several dance floors, a terrace with a small pool, an outdoor dance tent, on the water front in Shin Kiba, eastern Tokyo. The club is used for live concerts, as well as a nightclub. Madonna, in December, 2005 had her Japan media showcase at Ageha. Ageha recently hosted Deep Dish for an 8-hour set. * Air, in Daikanyama, Shibuya. * Maniac Love, Tokyo's famous after hour box closed in late 2005 after 15 years. * Unit, Tokyo, in Daikanyama. * Yellow, Tokyo, in Nishi-Azabu. * Womb-Future Style, Tokyo, was recently voted #2 best club in the world by Mix Mag magazine. The club is located in Dogenzaka, Shibuya, Tokyo. Singapore * Zouk, Singapore, 1991–current